Your Only Daughter
by SerpentMinded13
Summary: Ann Evans is the unwanted daughter of Severus Snape, the result of his one night with Lily in the seventh year. During the night Lily dies, Ann is brought to Hogwarts which soon becomes her new home. Soon, Ann becomes an official student at Hogwarts, with the only wish to find out who her father is, but encounters problems such as love & friends. How will Snape hide his secret now?
1. Prologue

_**YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER**_

_**Prologue.**_

It was a war indeed. Lord Voldemort killed everyone who stood before him, trying to defeat him. He felt great seeing their eyes die with the expression of horror impregnated deep in them. He felt a tingling at the end of his digits, right where they touched the wand. And he smiled. This time, his plan was going to work out. James and Lily Potter were going to be dead, along with their progeniture, Harry Potter. No one could stop him.

But it happened. Someone stopped him. Someone with a small yet strong body, protected by his mother's charm. Harry Potter. He defeated Lord Voldemort and soon became 'The Boy Who Lived'. But no one knew that in the same night when Voldemort's kingdom died, a woman was running to Hogwarts, and when she reached the castle's gate she left there a small crying creature covered in white sheets. No one knew that professor Minerva McGonagall found it and brought it to the Headmaster, professor Albus Dumbledore. No, they where too busy celebrating the new world to bother with the fact that it was a girl. A small girl with white skin and huge black eyes looked at Dumbledore, tears streaming down her baby face, but she wasn't quite a baby. She was two years old, and no one had any idea who her parents were. Professor Dumbledore called Severus Snape and the three of them, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, decided that the little girl was going to stay hidden in Dumbledore's office until they found out who her parents were. Later on, they found a note in her clothes: "Ann Evans, daughter of Lily Evans- Potter". Albus Dumbledore regarded the small piece of paper from behind his half-moon glasses, the other two professors watching his every move. They never found out who her father was, but they assumed that it wasn't James Potter. The girl looked nothing like him, but a lot like her mother: she had Lily's features, except of the fact that she had brown hair and black eyes and she seemed quite tall. Taller than any two-years-old children Dumbledore had seen so far anyway. And so, they decided that the girl had to stay hidden until they would solve everything: mourn James and Lily, take care of Hogwarts and, of course, send 'The Boy Who Lived' to his living relatives, a family of muggles , a place where they assumed he'd be safe until the age of eleven. As for the girl, they assumed she'll be safe at Hogwarts, deep hidden in Dumbledore's office. People never bothered to know that Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape could not help this decision; in just a week, Albus Dumbledore got so attached to the little human that he got her a bed next to Fawkes' cage, under the Sorting Hat and spent every free moment with her. She stopped crying and now she looked everyone in the eyes, not knowing who they where. Dumbledore tried to explain to her a few times how she got there and ask her a few questions, but the girl only watched his lips move with a glow in her dark eyes. Once, she parted her lips asking in a low voice 'Where's mummy?' and Dumbledore looked at her eyes to see if the glow is there, but saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Dear, mummy is far away, but we'll take care of you. Do you remember your daddy?'

The girl shook her head in disapproval as Dumbledore got back to the papers he was working on. Maybe she needed more time. Maybe she was yet too young to remember. She could barely talk after all.

And so they left the little girl in her own world, with Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, in her bed, in the back of Dumbledore's office.

Ann Evans unfortunately grew. Slow, but she did.

She started to realize she had no one but the people surrounding her. At six years old, her hair reached past her shoulders and her black eyes had an intelligent spark within them. She started to search all the corridors, to sneak in Snape's Potions classroom and read Dumbledore's books. She had no one to talk to but the Sorting Hat. She was tall for her age, skinny with long legs and pale skin. Her lips like pink rose petals rarely smiled when she was surrounded by people, but when she was on her own she sang lullabies to herself and laughed at nothing. She wasn't allowed to leave Dumbeldore's office during the scholar year because there were only a handful of people who knew about her existence outside of Hogwarts. In this time, her step brother she had no idea she had grew in a family who hated him but had no other option but to take care of him. Harry wasn't doing better than Ann and maybe if she knew, she wouldn't have been so sad because Dumbledore barely spoke to her, Snape was always grumpy and McGonagall was no-where to be found. She was a genuine creature everyone looked at interested. She was a living mystery and everyone did researches on her father. If the Minstery of Magic knew about her, they would have written an article in the '_Daily Prophet' _ in which Dumbledore would have been called a pedophile. Or maybe she would have been taken as Voldemort's child. To be fair, they have thought that she might be his child and that the woman who brought her might have been someone close to the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter I: 'No Wonder I'm Alone'

_** 'No Wonder I'm Alone'**_

The morning breeze brushed over her face as Dumbledore opened a window of his office, waking her up. It was the morning of her eleventh birthday and she couldn't help but wonder what will happen this year. She greeted Dumbledore, then headed to the Prefects' bathroom to do her morning routine. Today Moaning Myrtle was there.

'Hey Myrtle' waved Ann to the ghost who seemed distracted and strangely quiet.

'Oh..Hello Ann. Haven't seen you...How are you today?'

'I'm...alright. I guess.' she tried to smile, pulling the toothbrush out of her pyjama's pocket.

'Well...It's your eleventh' birthday today as I've heard from Dumbledore...On my eleventh birthday no one remembered anything but the fact that they had to buy me clothes for Hogwarts. Oh, how I hated when they made me feel like a burden! But now I miss them...I never really got to see them again...' Myrtle shed a tear, sitting on one of the white porcelain sinks.

'It's alright, Myrtle. I'm still here.' Ann tried to cheer her up, but Myrtle started to cry so bad that she almost ran out of breath. Ann had dealt so many times before with the ghosts' tears.

She left the bathroom with a strange feeling. She felt watched, but assumed that it was another ghost. Somewhere, deep down there, she hoped that something special would happen today, something that would make her life special, different, as it wasn't already. She wished to meet her father. She craved this. She had a feeling he was still alive and she had to meet him. She did research on her own so many times since she learned how to read, but she couldn't find anything before Dumbledore discovered where she was and sent her back in his office. She often started crying, burying her face deep in her hands. Didn't they understand that it was her mission, her only purpose in this world? She had to know who she belonged to, so the emptiness would go away once and forever. She slowly opened the Potions classroom's door and walked in. There was no sign of Snape, so she opened the cupboard where he had the potions books and took one at random. She'd already read it, so she put it back and turned around to face a tall man with black hair and black eyes that resembled a lot to hers.

'May I ask you what are you doing in my classroom again, miss Evans?'

She wasn't scared of him anymore, but she had to admit that there was a dark time when she could barely face him without turning all red and wanting to disappear back in Dumbledore's office. He was no longer intimidating, and he knew. In front of this young creature, Severus Snape lost his mystery and this was indignating. Somehow, he knew that she touched a sensible chord and that's why he kept avoiding her. But why? Him, Severus Snape, the ex-Death Eather, Potions Master, was he afraid of a child? He couldn't answer this question. But for him, her black eyes resembled a lot to his, her pale skin looked a lot like his own, and that's why he felt so attached to her.

'I was just...looking for something to read, professor. Excuse me.'

He gestured a 'dismissed' sign with his right hand, then headed to his desk. Ann left. No 'Happy Birthday' from him. He was such a cold man, after all...Ann made her way to Hagrid's hut, her steps echoing in the great hall, as she made her way to the exit. He had to wish her 'Happy Birthday', he always did so. They always used to drink a cup of tea togheter on her birthday, then Hagrid would escort her back to the castle. Growing up in Hogwarts has its own advantages, and Ann had plenty of them so far.

But not this time. The curtains were drawn, and there was no sign of Hagrid. She sighted as she walked back to the castle. Maybe they have forgotten. And again, the emptyness and disappointment filled her soul and she only wanted to be alone. She truly was more alone than she's ever been in eleven years and she didn't even know why. She didn't know why her mother gave her birth, just to have her struggling out here, on her own, at such an early age. Tears filled her black eyes, and she fell on the bed with a loud noise. Fawkes batted his wings, and the Sorting Hat made a surprised noise.

'What happened to our birthday girl?' it said.

Ann couldn't talk because of the wave of tears. Her chest was moving phrenetically up and down in the attempt to breathe.

'Oh, come on...Cheer up! Soon enough I will sort you into a house! Just imagine: you, being either a brave Gryffindor, or a smart Ravenclaw...or maybe a sneaky Slytherin, as I see you enjoy seaking in empty classrooms...'

This brought her down even more. She was afraid of the Sorting Ceremony that was going to take place at the beggining of the scholar year. She knew that the Sorting Hat also looked in the child's soul, not only in their mind, therefore she was afraid of what it may find in her soul. But she made up her mind quick: she wanted to be in the house her father was in, just to feel closer to him. But what if he was a Slytherin? No, Ann removed this thought and wiped her tears. Maybe her soul really was dark...'No wonder I'm alone' she sighted again, getting up. It was the worst birthday, but she forgot how to complain a long time ago, before she was even born.


	3. Chapter II: Sorting Things Out

_**Sorting things out**_

_First of all, thank you all so much for the nice reviews the past two chapters received. The world of moves faster than any fanfiction sites I've been a part of so far, and I thank you all for reading. Those been said, here's the second chapter, a looooong one because I wanted to have the sorting and the wand choosing in one chapter. Reviews are welcome :) xo_

Since her birthday, she'd spent most of her time alone in Dumbledore's office. Summer days went fast from hot and long to short when September made its way to Hogwarts. The Weeping Willow's leaves started falling and it began to rain more often than usual. Ann was both sad and happy; it was her first year as official student at Hogwarts, but she had to go through the Sorting Ceremony which she was so scared of. She always pictured herself as a brave Gryffindor rather than a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. In none of her dreams she would imagine what had happened for real...

That morning, Ann woke up with a pain in her chest. She couldn't say if it was her physicall heart or her soul hurting, but she got out of bed and did her morning routine in the Prefects' bathroom. Dumbledore and McGonagall were taking care of the last details for the students' arrival. This time, Hagrid was there too so she thought that she should visit him before she became a student. She smiled to herself and left the bathroom fully dressed. On her way to Hagrid's, she bumped into Snape again, her head sightly touching his stomach.

'Miss Evans, just in time.' his voice was deep and calm, totally sensless. She raised her head. She was tall for her age, but Snape seemed to get taller as years passed, which made her stretch her head so bad that her neck would hurt. Snape handed her a box beautifully wrapped in red paper. 'Professor Dumbledore would have given it himself, but he's busy checking out the carriages and the Common Rooms." Ann sticked her eyes onto the box. "Ann- Sylvie Evans" was written on it, with golden moving letters. She smiled and looked one more time in Snape's eyes, who were a shade of grey now, and returned to her bed. She removed the wrapping with two fast moves and found inside the books she needed for her year, a brand new cauldron and three black robes. Dumbledore was so nice to her and she could never thank him enough for everything he's done so far. Speaking of Dumbledore, as Ann was trying on her robes, Dumbledore watched her from his desk, smiling from behind his half-moon glasses. He was preparing his robe for the upcoming ceremony. This year, it was a bright blue one, with small silver stars and half-moons resembling to the glasses

Ann noticed his presence and turned around to thank him, her cheeks a bright shade of pink because of the effort to put everything in her trunk. Being sorted also meant that she had to leave the office for the Girls' Dormitory in any of the houses. He smiled back, placing his big palm on her shoulder.

'Thank you so much, professor!' Ann said, her voice turning out to be a bit high-pitched because of the excitement.

'You're very welcome, dear. But we have one more thing to pick up from Diagon Alley. Mind telling me what I've forgotten to bring you?'

After a few seconds, she exclaimed:

'A wand!'

'Correct! For that, you'll have to go personally. Hagrid will come with you to Ollivander's. Take care, and may the best wand choose you!'

Ann waited so much for this moment to arrive. Finally, she was going to have her own wand! She wished for one who would resemble to Dumbledore's because she had always liked his. Long and surprisingly swishy, Dumbledore's wand always caught her eye, for unknown reasons.

She met Hagrid in front of the school's gate and they Apparated right in Ollivander's shop. Altough one may think that Ann is too young to Apparate even with an adult, she never felt anything after Apparating, like others do.

A few students were pushing to get their wands from the master himself, who was sat at his wooden desk. Ann always thought of Ollivander as of a master, tall, intimidating and maybe old, but was quite surprised to see the small man with his white beard and his glasses smiling widely at Hagrid, who waved back immediately. She looked around the shop: wands everywhere, as well as people pushing to reach Ollivander's desk. Ann never expected so many people to come to Hogwarts this year; for her, there were already enough people in the other years.

She woke up from her daydream when she found herself on the floor, next to two boys. They both had ginger hair and looked just the same. 'Twins!' she thought, getting up and cleaning her clothes. The boys also got up and sightly blushed when they saw who they kicked down.

'We're sorry...' said the one on the right. Ann had no idea what their names were. They were even taller than her and really skinny, dressed up in matching brown sweaters.

'I-It's alright' she stuttered. She hated when she met boys; she always became bright red and ran away. Boys could be so intimidating!

'Are you hurt?' asked the other one, placing his big white hand on her arm. She blushed.

'N-No..I-I'm fine...'

The twins smiled.

'Fred! George!' they heard a woman approaching. She had resembling ginger hair and big brown eyes, just like the twins'. 'I thought you've ran away again! Come on, let's get your wands and go home. Ron and Ginny are all alone, and your father is at home.'

'But mum, Percy is with them...Besides, we were in the middle of a conversation!' said the one who seemed to be Fred. Their mother looked at Ann curiously and raised her eyebrows, mouting a 'she's cute' to her sons. They both grinned.

'Well...we have to go' said George 'but we'll meet at Hogwarts, right?'

'By the way, I'm Fred.' said the first.

'And I'm George.' said the second. God, they were so cute!

'Erm..Nice to bump into you. I'm Ann Evans.' she answered, feeling her cheeks burn. Their mother raised her eyebrows again. Her name surely reminded her of Lily, Ann thought.

'Come on, Weasleys.' mrs. Weasley said, grabbing both of them's arms as they waved Ann goodbye. She caught up with Hagrid soon and got her wand, a 13 and 3/4 inches alder wand with Phoenix core, Surprisingly Swishy. 'Very good!' Ollivander exclaimed, as he packed her wand. In seconds, Ann and Hagrid were back at Hogwarts.

The rest of the evening, Ann kept thinking of the two boys, expecting them to be her age and that they were going to be at Hogwarts tonight. She put on her robe, tied her chocolatey hair in a ponytail (McGonagall had told her earlier that 'Your hair must be tied in a ponytail, miss Evans. No exceptions!') and looked in the mirror. A strange wave of satisfaction hit her; she never thought of herself this way, but she felt beautiful right then. She wondered if people ever thought of her as a beautiful girl. No way, she was just a child! The satisfaction now gone, Ann lined up with the other scared first -years as they entered the Great Hall. Older students were sitting at the tables, and Ann spotted a ginger boy at the Gryffindor's table with a birght red 'P' badge on his robe. Professor McGonagall got out a long piece of parchment, and Ann felt tingles in her stomach. The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool, and the Sorting Ceremony started. From behind her she heard two voices whispering to each other a 'I want to be a Gryffindor!' and turned around to see the twins. The tingles became even more powerfull as she heard McGonagall call names

'Bell, Katie!' the woman exclaimed, and a small girl with dark hair sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat covering her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the Sorting Hat yelled, and the Gryffindor table applaused.

McGonagall got to the letter 'E' now, and she heard her name called.

'Evans, Ann-Sylvie!'.

She got out of the line and headed to the stool and placed the Hat on her head.

'Finally, Annie! You'd make an amazing Gryffindor...'

'Remember that I want to be in my father's house.' Ann whispered to the Hat, and it moved on her head.

'But...But...What about your courage and your magic talent? Are you sure?'

'Sorting Hat, it's my only chance to find him! I made up my mind! Sort me already!'

People were staring at her as she was whispering things to the Hat. She felt the two boys' eyes burning in her back. She knew they wanted to be in Gryffindor and she wanted to be with them, but somehow she had to follow her own path. With no hesitation, the Sorting Hat yelled the answer she was waiting for, but never expected:

'SLYTHERIN!'

Her world was crashing down as the Slytherin table was bursting into applause.

She turned around to see McGonagall with her mouth sightly ajar, then searched Dumbledore, her black orbs filling with tears. On her way to the Slytherin table, she saw the twins whispering things to each other and looking at her, surprised looks in their brown eyes. She felt disappointed, but somehow she knew that the result won't be nice, and there she was, feeling the walls crash on her shoulders as she sat next to a tall Slytherin boy with black hair. He smiled to her and she saw the 'Perfect' badge on his robe, resembling to the one she saw on the ginger boy's robe. She felt like she's disappointed Dumbledore, like she was truly evil. 'What about your magic talent?' said the Sorting Hat. She had to get used, she thought. As time passed, she would probably feel better. Ann met Snape's gaze and she saw that it was filled with satisfaction. He was happy she got sorted in Slytherin, it was his house, after all. But for now, she had other things to sort out to herself.


	4. Chapter III: Rejected

_**Rejected**_

_Thank you very much for the reviews on the last chapter and the faves, you're amazing! :) This is kind of a short chapter, but I will try writing longer ones from now on. Please review 3_

_- SerpentMinded13_

Ann eventually got used to it. Waking up every day to the green curtains in the girls' dormitory had now a calming effect. She dreamt big, after all; she wanted to become a Prefect in the fifth year and wanted to make Snape proud, altough he was mean and cold and never ever smiled to her. Besides, it was the ambition to find her father still burning inside her little heart.

She never disappointed Dumbledore, actually. The man was expecting this to happen and he told her one night that she shouldn't feel sad about this.

'Ann, it would have been the same if you were a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. The house you belong to doesn't define who you are entirely.' said the old man, his eyes filled with playful sparks.

And Ann smiled. She understood that the people who were special for her would accept her even if she wore now a green tie. And they weren't many: Dumbledore, McGonagall and...Dumbledore again. Besides, she had no friends. Life at Hogwarts was kind of harsh for her. Slytherins were mean with people from other houses, especially Gryffindors, but Ann never wanted to offend anyone. She kept studying and getting good grades, and she spent the most of her free time reading. No one ever talked to her because they assumed that she was a 'weirdo' because she did nothing but study. But she never took people's rejection too hard; she didn't care because as long as she could talk to Dumbledore and sit with Fawkes, her world was complete.

Until the day it painfully hit her right in the heart.

She was sneaking in the restricted section of the library again. She couldn't simply stay away from it because she knew that those books were hiding deep dark secrets the humanity shouldn't encounter too soon. And they were there, right under her nose. It was impossible to keep away.

She was in her second year. Summer holidays were approaching, and the nights started to become as hot as the days. Ann was searching for a certain book she'd seen many times, but it wasn't there. It was past the curfew hour and she was covered by Dumbledore's Invisible Cloak. Keeping silent, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around, but she saw no one. She first thought of Peeves. 'Silly ghost' she told to herself and directed her attention to the shelf. Listening carefully, she took a book from the shelf and turned around again. Her head hit someone's abdomen and she fell on the ground, the Cloak now removed from her body.

Hot night breeze hit her pale face and her lips sightly parted.

She saw two boys in resembling brown pyjamas facing her with surprised looks in their big brown eyes.

Since the encounter at Ollivander's, Ann never talked to the Weasley twins again. They thought of her as a traitor because she got sorted in Slytherin, and tried to avoid her, altough she could feel their eyes burn her back during Potions lessons Slytherins usually had togheter with Gryffindors. And they always got extra homework from Snape because they were jokers and that this pissed Snape. She felt waves of embarassment hit her in the face and her cheeks turned to a strange colour of red. That was when rejection hurt. Fred and George got up, but didn't help her. They never said a word to her, but she tried to catch them. Her heart was beating desperate inside her chest.

'Hey, wait! What are you two doing here?'

She didn't get an answer; the surprised looks were now blank and their lips formed identical straight horizontal lines on their freckled faces. The twins turned around and kept walking. What did she do, after all? It didn't depend on her, it was the Sorting Hat's choice.

And so they left her there, in the darkness of the night, all alone. She felt bad. No, bad is a nice word for what she'd felt right then; betrayal, sadness, and the feeling that your heart had just shattered to pieces. That night, she made up her mind: she was going to show the two Weasleys who she really was. No, she wasn't going to make them like or accept her, but prove them she was better than them. And she was, indeed: the twins had low grades, extra-homework at almost every subject, but they had plenty of friends. And the girls...yes, Fred and George had many fans among the Slytherin girls and she knew it. She knew that if her colleagues found out about her unhealthy obsession for their freckles, they would Avada her in seconds just because she was antisocial.

Ann sighted and put the Invisibility Cloak on. She refused to cry for such people.

Summer came, and the Weasley twins went home. She was all alone in the castle, Dumbledore was busy, because of what she'd heard, an important student was going to arrive this autumn, a so-called Harry Potter. Dumbledore and the other professors (with the exception of Snape, of course) were all thinking how to protect this boy, Potter, how to make his years at Hogwarts easy. They never thought this way for her. No one really cared. And that was how days passed: alone, in Dumbledore's office or girls' dormitory, Ann read black magic books and studied Hogwarts' history in the attempt to find her father. She never thought that he was closer than she's ever expected.


	5. Chapter IV: Run Away From The Mirror

_**Run away from the mirror**_

_Last night I got this crazy idea about Ann and mirrors so I thought I may bring it to life :) Thank you for reading, and please review. Means a lot x_

_P.s: excuse the spelling issues please :)_

_- SerpentMinded13_

_..._

Harry Potter was a small, eleven-years-old boy with dark hair, big green eyes "resembling a lot to his mother's", and a scar on his forehead everyone kept staring at. 'This must be bothering' Ann thought, sitting at the Slytherins table as Gryffindors bursted in applause. Ann was now a thirtheen-years old girl, with chocolate hair flowing on her shoulders and black inteligent eyes. Nothing had changed in the past two years, except the fact that she discovered that boys could be less intimidating.

_The_ Harry Potter got sorted in Gryffindor. She didn't know why, but she felt like she's known this little man since forever, altough they haven't spoken or met yet. Then, she knew why people excluded her when it came to Harry: he had an aura glowing towards him that no one could ever deny. He truly _was_ special in many ways Ann couldn't tell yet. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes burning her back: Harry Potter was watching her, his green orbs staring in her black orbs, and it hit her. She had seen those eyes before, they looked so familiar. Ann parted her lips to talk, but Potter was already seated next to a red-headed boy and a girl with long fluffy hair. She had to ask Dumbledore. She _had to know_ why those green eyes looked so familiar.

'Come in' Dumbledore said, as Ann was opening the door.

'Good evening, sir' she said in a low voice. Dumbledore was still dressed in his stelar robe, the one he'd worn at the welcoming ceremony.

'What do you think of the first-years? They are adorable creatures..and I've seen a new Weasley, this year. Him and mr. Potter already get along well...'

Ann trembled at the word 'Weasley', the memory of Fred and George rejecting her in the library still alive in her mind and heart.

'Yes, sir. Cute, indeed. About Potter...His eyes...I think I've met him before, but I can't remember where. Also, I haven't left Hogwarts much in my early years.'

Dumbledore smiled and started to play with a strand of hair from his white beard.

'Tell me, Ann, do you remember what I told you about how your mother died? I know it's not a pleasant memory, but it's the only one to help right now.'

She knew everything Dumbledore told her: Lily Potter got killed by Voldemort the night she arrived at Hogwarts, togheter with her husband, James Potter. She remembered her mother as a beautiful woman with red hair and big green eyes, and she remembered that one time, a tall man came with her when she visited Ann, but all Ann could remember about the man was the fact that he had black hair. She used to hang onto this memory with the hope that the black-haired man was her father. Of course, she told Dumbledore everything she thought of him.

'Yes, sir. She was killed by Voldemort.'

Ann wasn't afraid to tell his name, altough McGonagall taught her that it made great wizards and witches tremble, that's how evil he was. But she wasn't afraid. She thought that if she'd ever met Voldemort, she would Avada him in seconds, to revenge her mother.

'Good. You told me about a black-haired man, lately. I will tell you now who he was: James Potter, your mother's husband.'

'Potter'. The same name her mother had when she died. 'Potter', just as in 'Harry Potter'. The synapses in Ann's head stopped for a second.

'But...they died...' she murmured, her eyes filling with tears. Could it be possible? Dumbledore smiled, as if he read her mind, and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Come here, darling.'

Dumbledore followed Ann to a shelf from where he got out a book covered in leather. He opened it; plenty of pictures with a man and a womand alone, with friends, and even with a baby showed up in front of Ann's eyes.

'Lily and James Potter' Dumbledore said, giving her the album. She examined her mother's face: she was beautiful in any way, and James was handsome. Harry looked a lot like him, indeed. Her index finger touched a picture in which Lily held a baby, and James smiled widely. She didn't realize, but tears were running down her pale cheeks. Dumbledore approached, regarding the photos from over her shoulder.

'This...This is Harry...' Ann said and Dumbledore nodded. Right then, she wished she had a photo with her mother when she was a baby, but she didn't have anything. Her mother left her with a woman named Layla, who brought her to Hogwarts. Dumbledore told her that Layla was Lily's best friend, the name resemblance being just an add to their amazing friendship. From what she's heard, Layla was a Hufflepuff, madly in love with a man called Sirius Black, James' best friend. She thought of Layla as of her second mother.

'Sir, what happened to Layla?'

'She...She disappeared. We don't have any evidence that she's dead, but we think she's hidden. Somewhere far away from Voldemort.'

The only person Ann had a close bound to disappeared. Again, alone. Always, forever.

'But Harry is your step-brother.' Dumbledore said, like he read Ann's mind 'You are never alone. Altough you're the older sister, Harry will be a great help.'

Ann noded.

'I think it's by time you return in your dormitory. Meet the first-years in your house, Ann. And talk to Harry as fast as you can.'

She greeted Dumbledore before leaving and, on her way to Slytherins' common room, she got lost. Hogwarts was so misleading at night and Ann usually got lost. This time, she got lost on the second floor, in one dark corridor. It was chilly, and Ann's bare feet underneath the skirt started to get cold. She desperately needed to find her way to the common room before any teacher would find her. 'I need something to lead me to the common room...' Ann thought before whispering 'Lumos'. He wand lit up, and a ball of blue light was now shining in the dark.

Suddenly, she saw a door. 'I don't remember this door...' she thought, pressing the door's knob. Inside, there was a comfortable dormitory with a king-size bed and a beautiful mirror next to the wall. Ann ran her long fingers along the ancient mirror's wood. It seemed ancient, at least. Suddenly, she looked into it, and saw herself, her beautiful hair, her big eyes and her long legs perfectly reflect in the mirror's surface. Next to her was her mother, waving gently to her, a smile plastered on her freckly face. 'She could be a Weasley' Ann thought for a second. Next to Lily, there was a tall man, taller than James, dressed up in a black robe, the robe's hood pulled upon his face, only some stripes of long black hair were pulling out of the hood. He was holding Lily's hand, and Ann looked curiously at him. He wasn't James for sure, because James had short hair in all the photos. She stood there stunned, without finding the power to go away. Her mother's green eyes were identical to Harry's and, for a moment, she regreted the fact that she didn't look at all like Lily. Ann yawned, and she heard the door slamming loudly behind her. She turned to face it scared, and saw two tall silhouettes.

'Who are you?' she said in a low voice. There were no lights in the Room of Requirement, so the guests shouted 'Lumos' , and Ann saw their faces. Fred and George were facing her as she was watching Lily and the man in the mirror. But what was that mirror after all?

'What are you doing here?' one of the twins asked.

'I...I got lost and...I found the Room of Requirement.'

The twins smiled to eachother.

'Well, George, looks like there's someone as smart as we. Looks like you needed a bed, Evans.'

Ann blushed when she heard Fred call her name. George sat on the bed behind her and Fred came next to her.

'And you found the Mirror of Erised too.'

'What?'

Fred smiled, looking her in the eyes.

'The Mirror of Erised. Shows the greatest desire of the one looking into it upon its surface, often with them having achieved some goal or ambition. However, since each person is unique, only they can see it from their point of view.'

Ann's orbs became huge. How did she not know about this mirror before?

'What...What do you see when you look into it?' Ann asked Fred who came closer and closer to her.

'Hmm..I see myself and George holding the Quidditch cup. How great is that? And we have new brooms too...'

She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but it seemed like a common ambition for her.

'What do _you_ see, Evans?'

Ann wasn't sure if she would lie or not, but said simply:

'My mother.'

George and Fred shared a surprised look, then George spoke:

'However, you should keep away from the mirror, Evans. Some people lost their minds looking into it. They actualy believed it was true...'

Ann looked into the Mirror one more time to see Fred, George and Harry next to Lily and the Hooded man. Why where the twins there? Ann's cheeks were now flushed, and Fred put his hand on her shoulder.

'What happened, Evans? You seem a little...pale.'

His touch sent shivers down her spine.

'N-Nothing..I..I still don't know how to get to the Slytherin common room.'

'We'll take you there' said George, getting up 'But this bed is really comfortable, you know...'

Fred giggled, and helped Ann get up. As the three of them were walking on the corridors, Fred got out of his pyjama's pocket a map.

'What's that?' Ann asked, pointing to the piece of parchment in his hand.

'Marauder's map' Fred answered simple, then said ' I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' and the map opened, showing everyone who was awake in Hogwarts at that time. Ann saw a small black point showing Peeves somewhere close to them.

'Is it okay, Freddie?'

'Yeah mate, only Peeves.'

Fred and George did that thing again, exchanging looks in a thelepatical way they always did, then looked at Ann. Finally, the twins left Ann in front of the Slytherins Dungeon.

'Well, here we are.' said George, smiling.

'See you tomorrow. Sleep tight!' said Fred, pulling her into a light hug.

Both turned around and Ann was left there, in the dark. She whispered the password to the wall and it opened, revealing the Common Room. She fell on the closest seat, her cheeks red from the thousand time that night. 'Past midnight' she thought, and with robotic moves she went to bed. She could still feel Fred's arms wrapped around her body and she smiled.


	6. Chapter V: Surprise Encounter

_**Surprise Encounter**_

Since the last encounter with Dumbledore, Ann couldn't speak with Harry, but she caught the boy staring at her several times. She'd heard from a blonde, first-year Slytherin named Draco Malfoy that Potter and his two friends were planning something, and Ann was as curious as the others to find out what, but, after all, it was none of her business, so she resigned to studying alone in the library again.

They had a new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts called Quirinius Quirrel who, for Ann, was the creepiest person she'd ever seen in her life (except Snape, of course), and she wasn't really looking forward to her next Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. She could feel a dark aura glowing towards him, and the purple turban he was always wearing being just an add to that. Only by thinking of him, Ann felt shivers down her spine, so she decided that she'd rather go back to the common room.

'Watch out!' she heard someone shouting from behind her, right before something hit her in the head. She felt her knees go weak and the next thing she heard was the sound of her own body hitting the ground.

Ann opened her eyes and saw the white curtains that surrounded the bed she was resting in. 'The hospital wing', she thought and moved her head a bit to see a ginger boy with big blue eyes and a brunette boy with big green eyes and ruffled hair watching her with concern in their eyes. She recognized the brunette as being Potter, but she had no idea who the ginger was. Her head was aching too bad to think about anything.

'Um...Erm..S-Sorry...' said Harry concerned. His voice was still high-pitched, still immature, and his school robe was too baggy for his body. But, in fact, Harry Potter was a truly impressive creature.

Ann smiled to Harry, trying to tell him that it's alright, but couldn't find the power to part her lips.

'I..I'm Harry Potter, by the way...and I'm really really sorry. That spell was meant for Malfoy.'

'So..you...petrified...me?' Ann finally found the power to whisper. Harry could make a Petrificus Totalus spell, altough he was in his first year.

'B-By mistake...'

She tried to stand in a sitting position, but it seemed that the ground was tougher than she'd ever thought. She smiled to Harry again, who's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when their gaze met.

'Madam Pomfrey will take care of you, but I wanted to apologize first.' he added.

'It's alright, Harry. I..I'm Ann, by the way, Ann Evans.' she said, feeling more powerfull this time. She watched Harry as his facial expressions changed from minute to minute, the ginger boy doing the same. It seemed that Harry recognized Ann's name, and Ann let out a small, hoarse giggle. Her head gave her twinges, and Madam Pomfrey arrived, holding a glass.

'Drink it fast, sweerheart.' she told Ann, before she disappeared behind the white hospital curtain. Ann did what the nurse said, and felt the pain leave her head. She felt more happy, and she got out of the bed fast. Both Harry and the ginger watched as Ann was stretching her arms and legs, fixing her school robe and picking up her backpack. She turned to the ginger and stretched her hand:

'Ann Evans.' she said shortly, adressing a smile to the boy.

'R-Ron W-Weasley.' he answered, sightly stuttering.

In fact, Ron was watching Ann for several days because he thought that she was beautiful and he'd heard from her older brothers, Fred and George, that she's a nice girl. He was jealous because they actually got to talk to her, but now he had his own chance.

'Are you brother with Fred and George?' Ann said, her smile growing wider that her cheeks almost hurt.

'Y-Yeah...unfortunately.'

'Why unfortunately? They're nice guys.'

Ron had now a funny look on his face.

'Yeah, when they don't hide giant plastic spiders in your bed and steal your chocolate frogs.'

Ann let a giggle escape her lips again, and Ron blushed. It seemed like his freckles turned red too. Suddenly, an owl crossed the room and landed on Ann's shoulder. It was a dark brown owl with amber eyes. Ann took the letter the owl was carrying and unfolded it. It had Dumbledore's small and elegant writing on it.

_'Ann,_

_Please meet mr. Potter and take him with you on your way to my office at any time today. I will be waiting for you. We have to talk._

_Albus Dumbledore'_

So Harry didn't know that he was her half-brother, Ann blinked, then turned to Harry.

'Harry, you and I must see professor Dumbledore. Now.'

'But..But we've got Potions and we already missed a few minutes of it. Snape is going to kill me!'

'I can talk to him.'

Ann, Harry and Ron made their way to the Potions classroom, and Ann opened the door loudly. She walked to Snape's desk, and met his cold yet surprised gaze.

'Can you tell me under what circumstances are you disturbing my class, Evans?'

'Sir, I am here to escort Weasley and ask for permission to take Potter with me to meet professor Dumbledore.'

Snape was now watching Harry, an evil smirk appearing on his pale face. She could feel Harry's tension.

'Got into trouble again, Potter?'

'Please, sir. We're in a hurry.' Ann interrupted. Snape's evil gaze met hers, and she could feel his next words:

'Five points from Slytherin for disturbing my hour. You may take Potter with you, Evans, but I hope professor Dumbleodre will teach you how to be respectfull, despite the fact that you're in a hurry.' his hand made a 'dismissed' sign in the air, and Ann took Harry's arm and drove him to Dumbledore's office. The other Gryffindor students were watching surprised, as Ron sat down next to a girl with brown bushy hair. Ann saw Malfoy's figure before leaving the classroom, holding Harry's wrist in her hand.

She murmured 'Chocolate frogs' to the gargoyle, and then knocked on Dumbledore's office door. They heard Dumbledore say 'Enter' and Ann pressed the door's knob.

'We're here, sir.'

'Good. Sit down.' Dumbledore was facing them, pointing to two cozy armchairs in front of his desk. Ann and Harry sat down at the same time, and Dumbledore smiled.

'Ýou resemble so much one to another.' he said next. Harry seemed contraired by Dumbledore's affirmation, this thing showing in his green eyes.

'Harry, you look a lot like your father. And Ann, you look a lot like your mother.'

'Professor, did I do something wrong?'said Harry.

Dumbledore giggled.

'Oh no, no, no, Harry. I called you two here because I want to introduce you to your half-sister, Harry.'

Harry looked Ann in the eyes with no trust.

'But...sir..'

Dumbledore managed to tell Harry the entire story as Ann watched his facial expression change like they did in the Hospital Wing. Harry was so nice to look at, and, for a second, Ann felt so happy to be his half-sister. Then, she realized she'd never felt something similar: the warm feeling inside her chest that she's found a safe niche where she could hide from the bad, that her and Harry were really bounded. Harry looked at her one more time.

'B-But...why didn't the Dursleys tell me?'

'They didn't know either, Harry. Ann grew up here, in Hogwarts, with us. She was hidden.' and then, he added with joy 'Well, children, I think it's time you should return to your classes. Ann, you have Care of Magical Creatures next, with the Gryffindors. Also, I can see that you grew close to the Weasley twins, and do you mind if I ask...'

Ann turned to a dark shade of red.

'N-No, sir! Me and the twins barely know each other.'

'Oh, excuse my curiosity, I was just...' Dumbledore said with an innocent smile.

In a few seconds, Ann and Harry left Dumbledore's office and looked at each other like they saw the other for the first time in their lives.

'Ann...I..I am honestly happy that you are my sister. I finally have a magic member of the family.'

'You're the only member of the family I have.' smiled Ann, and Harry's eyes widened. He was just as orphan as she was, but growing with no one but Dumbledore seemed extremely sad for Harry. But she had a happier destiny than him, and he was jealous on her because she had someone like Dumbledore next to her when she needed the most.

'You were so lucky to grow up in Hogwarts...I grew up with muggles.'

'It's not that great. I was kept in Dumbledore's office and he was usually busy and I had no one to talk to. Snape was the only one available, but I prefered to lock myself in Fawkes' cage than to talk to him.'

Harry smiled. She truly was like him.


	7. Chapter VI : Quirinius Quirrel

_**Quirinius Quirrel**_

_I feel like I haven't updated in decades! Sorry for that...The following chapter is 'Deleted Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone scenes', parts in which Ann was impliqued in the Golden Trio's plans about Quirrel. Also, I will be away from the computer for a week, therefore I won't be able to update :(._

_ R&R maybe? :)_

_-SerpentMinded13_

* * *

Months passed over Ann and it was now spring. The Whomping Willow's leaves were now a bright shade of green, and you could see students lie on the small grass everywhere. Practically every bit of Hogwarts was covered in happy students and this made Ann feel bad because she wasn't even half as happy as them.

As the time passed, Harry, Ron and Hermione became her best friends and she got involved in their plans soon, as they needed someone in the older years. She accepted because she simply liked to be involved in something that would make her life less boring. In fact, the three children had a great plan about Quirrel but kept it hidden away from curious eyes. They found out that Quirrel was looking for something called '_The Philosopher's stone'_ and with a bit of help from Hermione's books, they found out what exactly that was. All four of them swore to not tell anyone about this, and Ann kept the secret. For the sake of her brother and his friends. And Hermione became her best girl friend, as well as Ron kept a shy distance and blushed whenever she talked to him. Maybe Fred and George mentioned her in one of their conversations while Ron was around. Hopefully. The thought of the two resembling red heads still made Ann's heart beat fast and feel true hipogriffs inside her stomach.

As said, it was spring, and more than half of the students spent their breaks outside, in the grass, playing or reading their notes for classes. Ann was making her way fast to the dungeons, hoping that she would catch a few moments of solitude in the Slytherins' common room to put her thoughts in order. She was walking fast and she didn't notice when her feet stepped on someone's, that someone letting out a small pain growl. She turned to see who that was fast, her hair covering now half of the face.

She saw a pair of black eyes and a heap of black, slimy hair. The man parted his lips to speak, and his deep voice hit the stone walls.

'Miss Evans, watch your steps next time.'

Severus Snape was now watching Ann as she removed the strands of hair from her face. Behind him was Quirrel himself whose facial expression was far from happy.

'Excuse me, professor.' Ann said simply. Snape and Quirrel walked past her and Ann decided to follow them. Snape and Quirrel were walking quiet one next to the other, as in they didn't want to be seen. Ann casted a Quieting spell, so that the two men won't hear her walking behind them. She didn't have time to go to her dorm to get Dumbledore's invisible cloak, so she decided to keep as silent as she could and make sure that they won't see her. It was crucial that she would know what Snape had to tell Quirrel since none of them could be trusted. Suddenly they turned right and entered Snape's office. From there, Ann couldn't hear a thing but she sticked her ear to the wooden door so she could witness Snape's next words:

'You'd better watch your every move, Quirinius. Think how big your responsibility is against Him and how big the punishment will be if you fail. Besides, those filthy little children are watching your every move!'

Ann couldn't see Quirrel nodding, but what Snape just said sent shivers down her spine. 'Him'. 'Punishment'. She had no doubt that Quirrel was somehow bonded to Voldemort. Before Ann could turn away and run, the wooden door opened, throwing her on the dark, cold ground. Snape and Quirrel were now standing in front of her with their wands out. She watched as Snape's eyes went from grey to black, but when she tried to watch Quirrel in the eyes she passed out on the floor. Snape and Quirrel looked one at another and picked her up. The next thing she saw was how Snape's office door slammed behind him and she found herself on his chair, her arms and feet tied to it. Snape waved his wand and Ann woke up. She had a terrible headache and she could barely keep her eyes open.

'Evans, were you, somehow, listening at my door?' Snape hissed with an evil expression.

'Oh, come on Severus, let me finish! We can just throw her body in the lake!'

Snape's eyes met Quirrel's and he spoke in a neutral tone:

'Quirinius, this child is as important for Dumbledore as Harry Potter is, therefore I think that we should leave the honor to kill them to the Dark Lord.'

'The Dark Lord'. Ann's synapses started to work again, and her eyes widened.

'Frightened already, kid?' said Quirrel, and Ann looked him in the eyes. His gaze was somehow blurry but incredibly evil and she knew that when she fainted was because of his eyes. They were so evil that you couldn't look within them. 'Just look at her, Severus! When the Dark Lord will rise again, her and Harry Potter will be long gone!' then he bursted in a nervous laughter.

'Control yourself, Quirinius.' then Snape turned to Ann 'Evans, you know that we will probably have to delete your memories of our little...encounter. Now just stand still and we'll take care of you.'

Snape made her way to her. Only if she could reach her wand...her legs were burning and so was her head, but finally, with a smart move, she got the wand and untied herself. She directed the wand to Snape and yelled 'Expelliarmus !' before he could say anything. His wand flew a few meters away and Quirrel yelled 'Petrificus Totalus' at her. She hid under Snape's desk and returned Quirrel's spell. This time, Quirrel lied petrified on the floor. She made her way to the door and pressed the knob but the door won't open. Snape was now behind her. He grabbed her arms and hissed in a low voice:

'Don't tell anyone about this, Evans, or you won't escape next time.' and she let her go. She whispered 'Alohomora' to the door and it unlocked, letting Ann run free on the corridors.

Frightened, with her arms and legs shaking, she bumped into a tall someone with red hair. Actually, there was two of them.

'Oi, Evans, watch your steps' said the first.

'Or you'll get hurt.' finished the second.

Oh great! The twins! Like she wasn't in trouble already...

'S-Sorry...I-I...'

Fred looked her in the eyes, and she felt her cheeks burn.

'What's wrong, Evans? You look like you've just seen a ghost! Altough that's not so important here...Did Peeves scare you?'

Ann shook her head in disapproval. She couldn't tell the twins. They weren't impliqued in Harry, Hermione and Ron's plans.

'I-I have to..g-get...t-to class!'

'Oh, c'mon Evans, we're not stupid. You can tell us, we won't tell your secret. Pinkie promise!' said George, grabbing her hand and tangling his pinkie to hers. At this point, she probably looked like a walking tomato, but she couldn't care less. The only thing she cared about was wether to tell them or not. What if they'd tell anyone? What if people found out that Quirrel was a Death Eather and that Snape was betraying Dumbledore?

And her head was aching, her face was burning, her heart was turning upside down and Fred and George were the only cause. George was inches away from her and she could see every single freckle upon his face. He was leaning closer and closer, hoping that Ann would open her mouth and say anything. What will she do now?


	8. Chapter VII: Don't Ever Look Back

_**Don't ever look back**_

****_I'm back! Did someone miss me? :) R&R please? :3_

_P.S. :This is an introduction into the second book, so please excuse the fact that it is so small._

_- SerpentMinded13_

* * *

__She kept staring into those hypnotic brown eyes, as George had her hand in his. There was still plenty of time to walk away, but something kept her still. Maybe it was their scent or their eyes pinning her feet to the ground.

'Oh well Georgie, you scared her.' said Fred, removing his brother from her. 'Great.' he murmured afterwards, looking at George.

'Still want to run, Evans?' smirked George. His tone was now purely sarcastic. There wasn't any sign of the delicate sound Ann was expecting to hear from him or his brother, then it hit her. She had to run away far from them. They were no good.

And so she did. She ran away like her life depended on that, like Dementors were following her, like it was Voldemort himself the one who tried to catch her. From then on, she never opened her mouth to say anything about Quirrel and Snape, not even to Harry himself, therefore the Golden Trio had to solve the mystery themselves, while Ann was fine watching them from the outside. She was avoiding the twins and concentrated again on study. Everytime she met Snape, he avoided her gaze. The slimy git!

But the truth was that no one but him and her knew. Not even Dumbledore. Not even McGonagall. Not even anyone, but them and Quirrel, who proved to be a death eater and, when Harry finally discovered the Philosopher's Stone, he was the one who kept Voldemort hidden. The only people who knew the truth were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and her. But she swore not to tell anyone and forget about this. Forever.

* * *

The summer holiday passed fast and Ann was locked inside Dumbledore's office, while Harry was dealing with the Dursley's. He owled her a few times, but her owl, Lexie, a beautiful Manus Masked Owl with huge brown eyes and an intelligent look (Hagrid specially got it for her from New Guinea when she entered Hogwarts) got ill and Hagrid had to take care of her for a while, so she was all alone again in the school.

The castle seemed so empty and she felt seven again, running and sneaking everywhere, altough she was entering her third year. When September came, she never anticipated what was yet to come. Who would've thought that there were yet more Weasleys to come? Who would've thought that there were hidden chambers in Hogwarts? And who would've thought that boundaries between people would get so strong?

From time to time, she used to ask Dumbledore about her mother just to hear him talk, just to feel that there was another person in the room. He would tell her about Lily and James and about 'young Severus who was Lily's beloved friend, until they grew. What a shame, really...' and he would smile from behind his half-moon glasses. Then her cuts would open again and they would bleed the memory of her mother and the tall man that they told her it was James.

Her heart became a chamber with the walls way too tall and too strong to be broken by anyone. Or at least, this is what she thought.


	9. Chapter VIII: A Very 'Snakey' Encounter

_Exam period, eep! I won't have that much time to update and I'm on writer's block, kinda, so please please send me PMs and Reviews on what you would like me to write, or how would you like the action to evolve. Thanks :)_

_- SerpentMinded13_

* * *

_**A very 'snakey' encounter**_

****Ann was nervous. She was nervous because she was in her fourth year, because school started to become more and more serious, because she was finally aware of the big danger that was out there. She had finally started to be aware of Voldemort's existence, to feel the evil aura glowing towards certain people; it was her 6th sense to feel this aura and she was both proud and sad. They say that it's a joy and a responsibility, the talent, and Ann took this thing very serious.

Her half-brother and his friends were just familiar faces in the crowd; during the summer, Harry had been invited to spend some time with Ron and the Weasleys at the Burrow, while she had spent time on her own at Hogwarts. 'But it's my home, after all. And children go home in the summer holiday.' she thought, but it still didn't feel fair.

Ann started to be aware of her own looks and personality too; she started to pay more attention to the way her robe fitted her body, how her head was flowing on her shoulders and how red her lips were without any lipstic on. She saw the twins' looks stuck on her once or twice, and it was even that boy, Cedric Diggory, the Ravenclaw, who once talked to her. He never talked to anyone because he was 'oh-so-handsome-and-cool'. And she felt happy. At least people appreciated her efforts.

* * *

It was November. The cold rain was hitting the castel's huge dark windows and the ceiling in the Great Hall was always dark grey, a few thunderbolts here and there. Dumbledore was always grumpy, or at least that's how Ann saw him, and Snape was...well, Snape. There really is no state of mind that Snape might be into except 'grumpy' or 'very grumpy'. But one day, he appeared different to Ann, and she had no idea why:

Ann was making her way to the Dungeons. Spooky place, she'd always thought of the Dungeons. It seemed like all the spooky things took place there, like all the important encounters with evil people had taken place there. Even Voldemort himself had been there a year ago or less and she'd seen him without even knowing it was him hidden in Quirrel's turban.

Snape thought the same. He started to become more and more aware of the situation, altough Dumbledore had exposed him the consequences of his actions. He treated him like a child and he had no idea why. 'Child'. This damn word. Whenever he saw the girl, _that_ beautiful girl whose eyes resembled so much to his, her pale skin and her beautiful silky hair, along with her nerve, those were qualities Lily had given her for sure. 'She gave her everything that's beaufitul and good in this world.' he used to think when he analysed the situation he was in. But when Ann looked at him, he saw Lily and his heart was shattering into million pieces that moment like it did years ago when he had lost Lily for the first and last time. Well, maybe not the first. 'For God's sake, Severus!' he punished himself for the hundreth time in just one hour, and he kept walking, his facial expression being perfectly inexpressive. Then, he took one step to the right and saw her. Saw _them. _Lily's eyes watching him from a different body, the same hate in those as in Lily's and he felt miserable.

'Miss Evans, skipping classes again?' he heard his baritone voice echoing in the empty corridor. He tried to make this sentence sound both mean and sarcastic and he did it. He felt so happy with himself, a wave of satisfaction hitting him, making his thin lips curve into a smirk.

Ann didn't answer him. Since their last encounter last year, she was terrified by him more than ever. 'That man is a huge lier.' she thought.

'No professor. I have a free hour, and I'm heading to the dormitory.' she answered, looking him in the eyes. Stone hit stone and there were invisible scars produced by their continuous friction flying everywhere.

Suddenly, Snape directed his gaze to an invisible spot on the ground. 'Damn you, Evans.' he thought, not knowing to which one of them he was adressing.

'You'd better hurry, Evans. I don't think you want a week of detention because you've been caught skipping Arithmancy or Defense Against The Dark Arts again. And this time you'll spend your detention with me instead of Professor Filtwick, understood?' his voice sounded like a million tubas singing togheter.

The last time Ann got in detention, she drank tea with Professor Filtwick, and apparantely Draco Malfoy saw them and told Snape about that and he surely didn't look very happy when he told Dumbledore about how Filtwick is an 'incompetent professor and he should suffer too, along with miss Evans. Rules are rules.' She remembered Dumbledore's smirk when he told Snape that he was being way to harsh and that he would take care of her and Snape's miserable expression as he left the room; and Dumbledore really took care of her detention: he made her clean the magical objects on his desk, and God they were many! Ann had no idea what any of them did but refused to ask any question because it was a detention, after all.

'Yes, professor. Excuse me.' she answered, wiping away the memory of Dumbledore's magical things.

'Evans, look at me,' he then said, 'Dumbledore won't be there to save you again.'

'I thought you had to put either the word 'professor' or 'sir' before any adult name in this institution.' she answered him with nerve.

She was a stubborn little creature, a spontaneous and impulsive teenager girl whose attitude pissed Snape off. He gave her a mean look then turned around and left, burried deep in his thoughts.

'God, that man!' Ann mouthed, as she entered the Slytherins' common room.

* * *

She didn't knew why, but everytime she remembered of their second encounter in her school years, he always seemed nervous and concerned about something. And, after all, why was it always her the one to get caught?


	10. Chapter IX: Don't Waste Your Nights

**_Don't waste your nights_**

She was spending her Friday night studying, just like always. From time to time, she chose to change her study location, but that happened rarely; one night she would study in the library, then the next night she would do her homework in the Common Room past midnight, when there were no people lying around the dark cold room with stone walls.

But not tonight; tonight she had planned to take a little walk. 'You work too much!' a caring Hermione told her at breakfast, and she bursted into a nervous laughter. 'I may say the same about you, 'Mione' Ann replied getting up and walking past a now confused Hermione with the hair fuzzier than ever.

Therefore, this Friday night she had decided to stay up later than usual and go out for a walk and maybe a little sneak in te kitchen to get some food from the gentle house-elves. Ann dressed up in a muggle cardigan and a pair of worn-out jeans and made her way down the moving stairs to the fruit-bowl painting. She raised her finger and tickled the green pear just like she did since she was little. The pear let out a ''poof'' noise before the painting removed itself from the entrance and Ann got in. As her eyes got used with the powerfull light, she saw the house-elves preoccupied with other guests: they were running all over the big kitchen corridor, towards the countless fireplaces, bringing boxes of chocolate frogs with them. Suddenly, Ann felt someone bump into her right feet and as she directed her gaze from the flying kitchen tools to the house-elf that was now shouting its apologies in her way. She managed to compose her facial figures into a crooked smiled, then walked past a tall figure with red hair, trying to ignore the crazy rhytm that her heart beats got.

'Oi, Evans!' she heard her name called and she turned around. She was now facing one of the red-headed Weasley twins. Fred stepped closer to her, followed by George who exclaimed happily:

'Look, I've got McGonagall!' then he gazed at his McGonagall moving picture on his plastic card.

'Hi boys.' Ann finally managed to say.

'Would you allow us to ask-' Fred began

'What is a girl like you doing-' George continued

'At this late hour out of her bed?' Fred finished.

Ann hated the way the twins would finish each other's sentences.

'I was out for a walk. But allow me to ask the same things, boys. Were you _just_ hungry?' she asked, innocently batting her long eyelashes. She felt her blood pump in her veins whenever she was close to them; their presence made her feel more confident, more special, more...womanly.

The twins looked at each other and smirked.

'Actually Evans-' George started this time

'We were out for a walk too..' Fred finished

'Would you like to join us?' both of them said in unison.

Ann rolled her her eyes and sighted; she must be mental to deny their offer!

'Only if you stop completing each other's sentences. This shit's annoying!' she laughed. Both boys smiled widely, and the three teenagers left the kitchen togheter.

* * *

Ann was walking before the twins, exhaling the cold night air, the breeze brushing over her pale facial features. Fred and George were watching her from behind and none of them knew what the other was thinking. In fact, they had no idea that both of them were thanking God, or anything that was up there, hidden between the November clouds, that it didn't rain. They both thought, in secret of course, that Evans was the perfect company on a Friday night, even though she was a Slytherin (and therefore a traitor, considering their encounter at Ollivander's in their first year) and even though she made them stutter whenever their younger brother, Ron, asked them about her. 'We don't spend our time chasing snake girls.' they answered and turned around on their heels, their ears a visible shade of red. But Evans was no-where near attractive: she was way too tall for a girl, her skin was too pale and her hair was too silky; it annoyed the twins whenever they touched her hair by mistake because they couldn't capture a shade of it between their fingers. And, for God's sake, this girl was a bigger bookworm than Granger if it was possible! Sure thing, Evans was a shy, awkward bookworm, completely unattractive.

Suddenly, they heard someone in a bush behind them. A few leaves flew instantly here and there, and the twins and Ann turned around with their wands out. Ann whispered 'Lumos' and the tip of her phoenix-feather-core wand shone in a beautiful blue colour. Before them was a tall, dark man with slimy hair. Ann let out a surprised noise before Fred placed his white palm on her pink lips and dragged her close to him. She burried her head in his robe as the tip of her wand kept illuminating the teacher's face.

'Evans, Weasley and Weasley. What a beautiful surprise! Absolutely...thrilling!' Snape exclaimed and his wand lit up, joining Ann's in creating a phosphorescent light. Ann's black orbs got even darker at the sight of Snape's gaze and the twin's hazels were fixing the Potions master.

'Late night promenade?' his sarcastic baritone voice echoed in the garden. Fred let go of Ann's mouth but instead, he moved his hand to her waist, gripping her strongly next to him.

'I guess you know what happens now, don't you?'

George huffed; Snape was going to put them in detention for the rest of their lives and they were aware of that. After a few moments of awkward silence that prepared them somehow for Snape's words:

'One hundred and fifty points from Slytherin and from Gryffindor as well. No, make that two hundred and fifty points, because you are twins. I'll see all three of you in my office tomorrow after classes. Also, I'll make sure that the Headmaster finds out about your little...escapade. You'd better head to your dormitories or it will get worse.' then Snape apparated away.

Fred let go of Ann completely now, and he turned to George:

'What about our quidditch practice? Baston will kill us! This guy's nuts!'

'Chill, mate.' George told his brother, 'I think we'll enjoy this detention more than anything else.' he smirked.

* * *

By the time George turned to look at Ann, she was long gone. With her head burried in her pillow, her cheeks burning, she whispered to herself:

'I knew that this would be no good...'

And her eyeleashes started to get heavier and and heavier and she was drifting fast to sleep.


	11. Chapter X: Visions, Walls and Fireworks

**_Visions, Walls and Fireworks_**

****Ann slept bad that night; she kept dreaming huge snakes and tall chambers deep hidden in Hogwarts' heart. She woke up scared, sweaty with her brown locks covering her face. Her head was aching, her body was trembling and she had no idea that her half- brother Harry had the same dreams and heard the same odd hissing sounds at night.

She dressed up quickly, avoiding Pansy Parkinson's look. That girl came up with the rumor that Ann fancied the most popular and slimy Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't true, of course; Draco treated her like a piece of shit, hissing the word _'half-blood'_ whenver she passed by. Also, the girls kept saying that her in Slytherin was a huge mistake, a misunderstanding and that her and her playboy of a brother should kill themselves. But Pansy Parkinson was an ugly pig-faced girl and Draco was mama's boy whatever they did, while Ann was free to do what she wanted to, free to express herself and, after all, free to ignore their 'unqualified' opinions on her. She was a Slytherin and it was no way people could deny that; the green tie around her neck weighted too much.

'Your looks don't help either.' Parkinson would add and the other girls would giggle, stuffing their mouths with chocolate frogs. Ann used to roll her eyes and leave the room. 'It's better this way' she thought.

* * *

Ann was already late for breakfast and, as she made her way to the Great Hall, something grabbed her from behind and a palm covered her mouth. The silhouettes dragged her to the Room of Requirement. As the man let go of her body, Ann lost her balance and fell on the floor.

'Ouch!' she squealed.

'Sorry, Evans.' she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see George stretching his hand to help her get up. She grabbed it and now she was standing on her feet again, facing the two freckled boys.

'What is it now, boys?' she said, rolling her eyes. She hated the fact that, because of them, she had to skip the breakfast, and her stomach was growling. Noticing that, Fred took out of his school bag a bottle of pumpkin juice and a small cheese sandwich.

'Ya see, we thought that you won't have time for breakfast today and, besides, you were late and the food was almost gone.' Fred said, giving Ann the food. She took it and started to eat nervously. Suddenly, a huge wooden table and four comfortable chairs appeared and the three sat down. The twins watched as Ann took one last sip from her pumpkin juice.

' Thanks for the food. Now, what's all this kidnapping thing about?' she said. Ann certainly felt happier now. '

George got up and made his way to one of the new-apparated bookshelves and took out_ 'Hogwarts: A history'_ before re-taking his seat next to Fred.

'Well, Evans, it happens that we have done our reading last night and we found some interesting additions to this book, right on its sides.'

He opened the book. On the sides of the pages were written words in a language that seemed so familiar to Ann but at the same time she couldn't understand it. She ran her long pale fingers on the old pages, her eyes tring to descifrate the weird writing. The more she tried to read, the more her head would ache and suddenly she couldn't see anything; her vision became blurry and instead of the Room of Requirement, she found herself in a huge creepy room. A petite girl was lying on the ground, when a shadow made its way to her. Ann was terrified; in the next moment she found herself yelling at the top of her lungs:

'LEAVE HER ALONE!'

The creepy chamber had disappeared now. She was again in the Room of Requirement. This time Fred held her in his arms, and when her eyes fluttered open, his freckly face was inches away from hers. The boy blushed and said:

'Are you alright? You were reading when suddenly you passed out and fell on the floor. You were making some strange hissing sounds. Who should leave who alone?' he said in a low voice. Fred didn't know why, but seeing her in his arms made his knees go weak and the tip of his ears to turn red. He had the same tingling feelings in his tummy last night too, when he covered her mouth with his palm and got her close to him.

'What's your sister's name?' Ann suddenly asked, waking Fred up from his daydream.

'Ginny. Actually, it's Ginerva, but we call her Ginny.' George answered her.

'How is she?'

Fred was confused. 'Why would she ask about Ginny?' he thought.

'Err...Fine. We saw her this morning.' George answered again.

It was late; just then, they realised that they had skipped all of their classes that day. Reading the book took more than the twins had expected.

Suddenly, they heard a woman scream. Fred and George turned their gazes in Ann's direction, but she was already out of the room. The twins followed her crazy run, and the three of them ran on the dark corridors. Ann kept hearing the hissing noises. '_KILL, KILL'_ the voice said, and Ann felt pure fear, the adrenaline in her blood pumping in her vines. When Ann finally stopped running, a huge crowd of students was gathered in front of a wall. The noises had stopped, and now Ann watched a sinister spectacle: Mrs. Norris, petrified, hanging from a torch bracket, and the inscription on the wall sent cold shivers down her spine. "_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE" _was written in red letters. Suddenly, Filch had appeared out of nowhere, followed by McGonagall and Snape. Suddenly, Ann had an epiphany: it was Ginny the girl in the 'Chamber of Secrets' even though she had no idea what exactly _existed_ in that chamber. Ann left Fred and George in a dark corner and made her way to Harry, but before she could even touch him, McGonagall tore him away from her and sent him to class, as she did with the other students. Then, McGonagall turned to Ann.

'Miss Evans, I have already sent the Slytherin students in the Dungeons. May I know why aren't you with them?' said the professor.

McGonagall was like Ann's aunt, cousin or anything close to that: she was the one who taught her how to make pumpkin juice and how to sew without magic. She used to say 'You're going to be a young lady soon, it's going to be useful.' then smile with knowledge. Ann assumed that McGonagall never really had anyone who taught her all those things. _Girly_ things, like Ann used to call them. But now it wasn't the same McGonagall facing her; it wasn't the _woman_ McGonagall, it was the _professor._

_' _I...I have detention tonight, professor. Actually, we were looking for professor Snape when all this happened.'

Snape, hearing his name called, turned around.

'Minerva, please allow me to escort Evans and her weasel friends in my office.'

McGonagall nodded, adding:

'Severus, please take note that their name is _Weasley_ and I'd like you to use it. I'll meet you in the headmaster's office as soon as you finish.' then left, followed by Filch who was carrying the cat's still petrified body.

'Follow me in silence.' said Snape, then walked before them. The three teenagers followed him in his office, then he locked the door. The professor waved his wand and a huge tower of papers and a box of bottles appeared on his desk.

'Evans, you sort the potions according to how poisonous they are. I expect accuracy. As for the two of you, sort these papers in alphabetical order; that, of course, if you have the ability to read. You have two hours.' he concluded, then turned around on his heels and left, locking the door behind him so that the teenagers won't escape his punishment. Fred and George were both furious and insulted.

'Great! What the hell are we going to do now?!' asked George, crumpling a paper. Fred sighted following his brother's example and crumpling another paper. Ann made her way to the winow; it started raining and the dark evening sky was darker than ever. Suddenly, seeing the water drops hit the window, Ann had an idea. She grinned and turned to the boys who crumpled half of the papers they initially had to sort.

'Hey, Georgie, Freddie, do you have, by mistake of course, some Filibuster fireworks in those amazing bags of yours?' she asked.

Fred and George blushed when they heard her call them by their nicknames. Both grinned and got out of their bags two sets of brand new Filibuster red and blue fireworks.

'Great' smiled Ann 'Keep crumpling the papers, guys. You're the best.'

* * *

_Thanks for reading ! Also, I would like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed my fanfiction. You guys are amazing! You're the only reason I keep updating this! _

_I wrote this chapter on Friday, during my English class so it might not be that good. R&R please! _

_-SerpentMinded13_


	12. Chapter XI: The Big Plan

**_The Big Plan_**

Fred and George kept crumpling the papers as Ann placed the fireworks in each corner of the room. She gathered all the papers and cursed them to fly into the next person that would enter the room. When Snape would open the door, he would be hit in the face by papers and his hair would be burnt by the Filibuster fireworks. Finally, the twins pushed Snape's desk next to the wall and put all the potions on the ground, so that Snape would sit still instead of walking on poison and risking poisoning himself and even dying. Fred and George grinned to each other, then turned to Ann; she had already arranged a place for the three of them to hide until Snape would arrive, then they would leave in silence before he would catch them. They would probably get suspended from school and even expelled but, Merlin's beard, it was so worth it! Besides, Dumbledore had an impressive sense of humour, and Ann knew that he would never do anything to keep her away from learning, as for the twins, the simple fact that this whole thing was her idea would absolve them from any fault; they would be innocent.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind the door.

''Quick, hide!'' said George, pointing to the place right behind the door. The three of them stood there in silence, as they heard Snape pressing the door's knob. For a moment, they stopped breathing; the boys stood in both sides of the girl, and they grabbed her hands. Now they watched the door, hoping for the best.

And it happened: Snape finally entered the room. Suddenly, an army of crumpling papers attacked his long nose and got stuck in his slimy hair, and the fireworks exploded, flying crazy around the room, intertwining and then falling at the professor's feet.

''What the...?'' Snape murmured getting out his wand and trying to step forward before seeing his potions aligned on the floor. The trio watched Snape's horrified expression, trying to stop their giggles which could not be heard because of the noise caused by the fireworks, then left the room like nothing had ever happened. They heard Snape screaming 'I WILL GET YOU EXPELLED, YOU FILTHY CHILDREN!' behind the closed door, and started laughing out loud.

''Evans, you were great!'' said Fred, wiping away a laughter tear from his left eye.

''Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you had such great joke material there?'' George asked, pointing to Ann's head. The girl blushed furiously as the boys kept laughing. Finally, the trio got to the Dungeons.

''Well..I..will..see you tomorrow, I guess...''said Ann shyly, waving goodbye to the boys.

''Hey, Evans...'' started George.

''We were wondering if you..'' continued Fred,

''..Would like to come tomorrow to the Quidditch practice.'' finished George.

Usually, students from other houses weren't accepted to other houses Quidditch training. It was a secret thing. But Draco and his friends used to sneak, of course, and it soon became no secret, the Gryffindor's practice. Ann blinked, surprised. The twins turned into a shade of scarlet, seeing that Ann wasn't answering.

''Only if you want to, of course!'' stuttered Fred.

''Yeah...'' agreed George, nodding.

Seeing them like that, Ann smirked; she liked to know that she had control over them.

''Well...I'd love to, but I have to study. What are you able to do to keep me away from the Potions essay?''

The twins looked each other in the eyes. They sure liked playing dirty.

''Oh my, my, my, Evans, if we knew what's hidden in that little body of yours,'' started Fred,

''We would have talked more to you.'' ended George his twin's sentence.

''I told you to stop completing each other's sentences, right? Why are you still doing it?'' asked Ann, faking a pissed-off voice.

''Habit.'' said Fred simply. ''Now, Evans, if we say that it will be much more entertaining on the Quidditch field than in the library, will you come?''

''No books on the field, sorry.'' said Ann turning to leave.

''Hell, Freddie, the girl wants books, not us! How can you not want us, Evans?! I mean look at that!'' said George, making a pirouette and showing Ann his bum.

''Nice bum, George, gotta go tough. See you tomorrow. I'll consider your absolutely narcisit offer of coming to admire your identical bums on the Quidditch field as you fall of your brooms.'' Ann said, winking in their direction.

The twins turned to leave, as Ann whispered the password to the wall. She stepped into the empty Common room and stripped down her robes as she made her way to the bathrooms. After taking a deserved bath, she headed to bed. The nightmares were still there...

* * *

_Short chapter, because I am sososososo busy! It's midnight and tomorrow is Monday and I've got a test, so bare with me for a few hours of sleep!_

_R&R is love!_

_-SerpentMinded13_


	13. Chapter XII : Werewolves and Flights

_Merry Christmas everyone! Please excuse my long absence, but school has been so busy and now it's finally holiday so I'll write more!_

_R&R ? :3_

_- SerpentMinded13_

* * *

**Werewolves and Flights**

Ann's fourth year at Hogwarts passed just as fast at the others, with the only exception that she now had a brother and a handful of friends whom she cared a lot about, especially two identical boys who made her days brighter with their jokes. Ann grew to like Fred and George more than ever as she got to know them better and now she could tell who is who by their voices or their accent because, believe it or not, they actually said things differently.

Ann actually met with The Weasley's at Diagon Alley after they had spotted Harry at The Leaky Cauldron. He had ran away from the Dursleys and took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where he met Cornelius Fudge who convinced him to stay at The Leaky Cauldron. The whole time spent at The Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione would fight over their pets (Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, would catch after Ron's old fat rat Scabbers) and hear Percy Weasley talk nuisance. Ann loved the Weasleys a lot and wished to have a family just like theirs in the future. A family of her own.

Fred kept making fun of her when he found out that she had no idea how to ride a broom and promised that he would teach her when they returned to Hogwarts, after Quidditch practise. Ann couldn't lie, she was looking forward to her flying lesson, especially since Fred was going to be her professor.

And by that time, she realised that she liked the twins in two different ways: George was like her brother, her best friend, the only one who saw her cry and whom she told all her problems, while Fred was her romantic interest; both boys made her feel things, but those things were at different poles. While one of them was the best of friends, the other was the wannabe-boyfriend, the one Ann kept thinking at late at night without realising why. She kept her feelings locked deep in her heart because she was afraid to be rejected.

And finally, the time to return to Hogwarts had arrived; the Weasley family drove them to King's Cross where they took the Hogwarts Express from and once they got on the train, Ron, Hermione and Harry decided to get a train compartment just for them, while Ann, the twins and Lee Jordan shared another compartment. Draco Malfoy, who just happened to pass by, shot Ann a dark look, saying:

''Made boyfriends this summer, Evans? Maybe you're not a troll after all since the Gryffindor womanizers actually spend time with you.''

''Piss off, Malfoy!'' said Fred and George in a voice, placing their hands on Ann's back and pushing her forward in the compartment. For the rest of the trip, they kept joking and eating chocolate frogs when suddenly they felt the air cool and none of them felt like laughing or joking anymore. Fred grabbed George's arm and they looked each other knowing something Ann and Lee didn't. The train suddenly stopped and it seemed like everyone instantly panicked. They stood imobile for a moment, just staring at each other, the air becoming colder and colder. Shivers went down Ann's spine as she examined the other's looks. Then, in a moment, the athmosphere became normal again. The twins smirked, saying:

''Well, that was weird. Want some chocolate?'' then throwing a frog to Ann and Lee who were still stunned.

They found out later that the cool air they had felt in the train was the presence of Dementors who were currently protecting Hogwarts from the mad man Sirius Black. Ann was now sat at the Slytherin table, admiring the beautiful decorations, Dumbledore's robe (she hadn't seen him since she had left back in August) as he introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a man named Remus Lupin who was wearing old, patched robes. He used to be very handsome, Ann thought, sipping from her pumpkin juice and glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

The Golden Trio got back soon to their own business, discovering all sorts of mysteries, while Ann kept spending her breaks with the twins and Lee Jordan, arguing with Malfoy and his friends (while he wasn't picking on Harry, of course) and helping Dumbledore. He kept telling Ann many things she shouldn't have found out, but he put all his trust in her and she knew that; she knew that being Dumbledore's confident when Snape and McGonagall were away meant a lot and she had to act like a proper adult, no more fooling around.

One night, she asked him:

''Why are you telling me all these things? About my mum, about Harry? Is there anything hidden that I can't see?''

''Annie dear, people die. I will die too because I am a human being, and when that will happen, I want people to protect what I protected and to believe in what I believed. I don't have children and I really want to have someone to remember me after I will pass away.''

Perhaps Ann had such a confused look upon her face, because Dumbledore giggled.

''But professor, you are an amazing wizard, and people are going to remember you for what you are. Don't think bad of yourself professor. ''

''Oh, dear Annie, I think I have exposed you too early to this world. Perhaps you prefer being around the identical Weasleys right now than in my office, discussing the past and hearing me complaining. Sometimes I act like a teenager...''

Ann patted his back gently. Suddenly, the office's door has opened, and professor Remus Lupin strutted to Dumbledore.

''Why good evening, Remus. How are you feeling? Take a sit...''

Lupin seemed very ill; his face was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes, his clothes seeming older than usual. Ann looked at him while Dumbledore served him a cup of tea. She saw that the hand that held the cup was sightly trembling, and when she lifted her eyes she met his blue gaze. He was scared, his blue eyes seemed to not be human anymore.

''P-Proffesor...C-Could I have a word?'' Lupin stuttered.

Ann got up to leave, but Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder made her sit down in her chair.

''Say it in front of Miss Evans. She's a great listener and secret-keeper.''

Lupin watched her almost shocked, then spoke:

''I need someone to make me the Wolfsbane Potion. I can't talk to Severus because, you know, the past is still between us and he won't forget it too easy. I was wondering if you could ask him to brew it for me...''

''Of course I will, Remus. Anything else? I was talking about something really important with Miss Evans here.''

''N-Nothing...Thank you, headmaster.''

Dumbledore smiled as Lupin left the room. Ann looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who finally answered her inner questions:

''Remus is a werewolf. Him and Professor Snape didn't use to get along well while they were at Hogwarts. Remus was James Potter's close friend, as well as Sirius Black.''

Sirius Black?

''Do you mean...He killed mum and James?''

''I highly doubt that. But we never know what's hidden inside one's mind...do we?''

Ann stood silent for a moment, before Dumbledore dismissed their meeting and Ann made her way back to the Dungeons.

On her way, she bumped into Fred.

''Ey, Evans! I was actually looking for you.''

She felt her cheeks go red.

''R-Really? For what?'' she stuttered, turning to face Fred who was holding his broomstick, still dressed in his red Quidditch robes.

''I promised I would teach you how to ride a broom. C'mon!'' he answered, grabbing her hand and leading her to the Quidditch field. He threw their backpacks in his locker and there they were, after the curfew hour, on the Quidditch field.

''Okay, climb behind me and hold on tight to me, alright? I don't bite, Evans. At least, I don't bite cute girls.''

Her face went scarlet again. Fred just called her ''cute''.

She climbed behind him and held onto his robes, and he guided the broom up to the sky. She closed her eyes to feel the night breeze blow trough her chocolate hair and smell Fred's powerfull sweet scent fill her nostrils. Suddenly, they stopped gaining height, and Fred stopped the broom from moving.

''Open your eyes.'' he told her, unwrapping her hands from his waist and turning himself to face her. For a moment, she thought that she did something wrong, then felt him grab her hands.

''Look around, Evans. D'you like it?''

Before her was the entire Hogwarts domain, with the castle's lights glowing under them. She wasn't afraid that she might fall anymore.

She raised her eyes and whispered:

''Fred, this is..so beautiful.''

He smiled, and leant closer to her.

''I thought you may like it just as much as I do...''

''I'm glad you showed me this. Thank you.''

They now had their foreheads glued, Fred's hands wrapped around Ann's waist and her hands on his shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, chocolate pouring into pitch black eyes then leant closer, until their lips touched. Fred's lips brushed over Ann's, and they both felt an electric shock at the skin contact. Their mouths completed each other like puzzle pieces, and Ann felt like she reached Heaven. There was nothing beautiful than recieving your first kiss at 10 feet away from the ground, on a broom. It felt magic and, for a moment, she forgot about Lupin the Werewolf, about Dumbledore and his worries, she was just a teenage girl, 15 years old, feeling the love bloom in her heart for the first time. And it was strong and surreal, hitting her like a tidal wave.

When Fred finally let go, he brought his forehead back to hers and whispered just for her to hear:

''I've wanted to do that for a long time, you know? Since last year, or two years ago. George will kill me...''

A small giggle escaped Ann's throat, and she blushed.

''Why would he?''she asked.

''He knew that I fancied you too. But he fancies you in a different way; he tends to be over-protective when we talk about you...''

She giggled again, and this time he kissed her.

''I love that sound.'' he said, pulling her into an embrace. ''Let's go down, shall we?''

When they were back on the ground, Fred drove her to the lockers and, when she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand.

''Look, Ann...I...''

She looked at him questioningly. Fred turned scarlet, even his ears turned red.

''Will you be my girlfriend?'' he stuttered, closing his eyes and waiting for an answer.

Amused, Ann leaned closer and kissed him, muttering against his lips a small ''Yes''.


	14. Chapter XIII: The Man Around The Corner

_**A/N: **Hey there! First of all I would like to apologize to all of you for this HUGE hiatus but I had mock exams (the real ones are in June and there's a lot of pressure that's being put on the students' shoulders) and also a few arguments with my parents and, above all that, I've been on writer's block! What could be worse than this?!_

_I would like to thank every single one of you for your reviews and follows, this story is going pretty well. Also, as you will see in the following chapter, I'm trying to focus more on Severus right now because I'm feeling like he doesn't get enough credit for being the main character's father. He's a hard to write character, but hopefully I will do him well in the next chapters :)._

_Thank you all again and please review :)._

* * *

_**The Man Around The Corner**_

''So you...kissed?! And you managed to tell me just now?!'' Hermione, Ann's best friend, asked her, her chocolate eyes huge with amazement.

''Yes! And it was so perfect! Just..exquisiste!'' she answered, waltzing around the library, holding a book tight to her chest. Hermione grabbed her arm tight and spun her around so that she was facing her.

''Please tell me that you're togheter, or I'll kill that second-hand womanizer straight away.''

Ann smirked to her friend.

''Of course, 'Mione, no need to get mad at him. Speaking of the devil, I gotta meet him in the Transfigurations courtyard. See you around noon.''

She grabbed her backpack and made her way trough the corridors, her cheeks flushed half from the effort, half from the emotions she was feeling. She and Fred kept their relationship a secret for almost a month, when today Ann couldn't help but tell Hermione since she was her best friend. And, after all, George knew too, right? They still hung out togheter as a trio, but whenever Ann was left alone with just George, since Fred had to corrupt first-years to test products for their future joke-shop they were already preparing, he looked a bit sad.

''What's up, Georgie? You look a bit sad today...'' she once asked him. He looked her in the eyes, and smiled.

''Nothing...I was just thinking.''

Since then, she avoided asking George about how he was feeling. As for him, he couldn't be more greatful for her silence since he sometimes just wanted to be with himself, a thing he rarely felt before.

Ann was too happy to notice the man around the corner, as she made her way to the Tranfigurations courtyard. His figure was tall and it seemed like he was following her everywhere, but she didn't notice; all she could think of was Fred and the unforgetable moments they were going to spend togheter. The man's face was covered by a black hood and his steps were quiet on the cold stone. She joined Fred in the courtyard, and they made their way back in the castle and as they were walking, Fred felt watched, and he suddenly spun around on his heels.

But there was no one; not even a shadow, and he turned back to Ann who was watching him with a questioning look in her black eyes. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed her, assuring her that everything was fine.

Severus Snape hated Fred and George Weasley; he hated every single Weasley, but he had a reason to hate the twins. Their mischevious ways reminded him of the Marauders, his childhood enemies, the boys he had always hated.

Behaving like a shadow, hiding around the corners and following students, that's what he's been doing since he was a young boy, eleven years old. But now it was serious. The only person he'd ever had a bond with except his parents was hanging around with a Weasley and it was critical for him. Ann was fragile, she was just a child. A child he never really wanted, but still a child. She had to be protected. She was his only bond with Lily, his only proof that he really had held her in his arms that time in their seventh year. He made his way to his office through the Dungeons and shut the door behind him. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes.

Red hair. Big green eyes. And that smile...the smile that could end any war and cure the people at St. Mungo's in a second. The smile he cherished the most, he could die to see it again. He recalled her scent, her little moans that night and the way she told him she really trully loved him and then ran away to James after she told him she was pregnant.

"Sev...I need to tell you something." she said, her voice nothing but a whisper.

"Yes Lily. Anything." he answered, focusing on her green eyes.

Lily wrapped her hands around her belly and then said :

"Sev, I'm pregnant. It's your child, I know it. I have no idea how I'm going to go home with a child or even tell James about her."

Severus blinked nervously.

"Her?!"

"Yes, Sev, it will be a girl. I am going to name her Ann. You can choose the second name. If you're too afraid to keep her or even to declare that she's yours, I'm going to give her my name and let her live with me and James after we get married. You don't have to take any responsabilty. You're too selfish for this."

"Lily..." Severus said, brushing her arm with his, but she didn't want his affection. She was no longer his belonging.

With a grave look, Lily turned on her heels and left. He shouted after her:

"Wait!" then ran to catch her. "Sylvie," he said panting. "Ann- Sylvie. This will be her name."

Lily smiled. The very last smile Severus saw of her and left. She was one month pregnant but she knew that the life growing inside of her was going to be a very special one.

Since that day, Severus never told anyone about his unborn daughter. He kept that a secret. The only person that knew was Dumbledore. He needed to know in order to protect them; Lily and little Ann who was only two years old. He knew that Lily had now a second child, a baby boy called Harry, but he couldn't care less. He only cared about his girls' safety. He liked to call them ''his girls'' when he was all alone.

But the night Lily died haunted him the most. He remembered the terror and squeezed his eyes shut even more. He rememberd how he held Lily's dead body and the pain and fear he felt. He got out of the house before Hagrid arrived to take the boy and went to Layla's house. He remembered how he slammed the door open to the image of Ann being held by the woman. He shouted "GET OUT AND TAKE HER SOMEWHERE SAFE!" before he could even thing then Apparated away.

The next thing he knew was that Ann was at Hogwarts. He was now her shadow.


End file.
